This invention relates generally to the field of film slides, and in particular to film slide extractors and film slides for the extraction of film segments, as well as methods for extracting film segments from film slides using film slide extractors.
Film slides are convenient devices for mounting film segments storing images for projection and display. Some prior art film slides and other film mounting apparatus mount film segments permanently in a frame or slide mount. Other apparatus, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,530,608; 3,581,422; and 5,392,548 are examples of apparatus for mounting and dismounting film with respect to the frame or slide mount.
Heretofore, once a film segment was mounted, the dismounting of such film segments for replacement, for cataloging, for repair, etc. was performed manually. However, manual dismounting is ill-adapted to high speed film handling systems, since the film mounting apparatus must be manually dismantled, and the film segment then manually removed for subsequent handling.
Further, such dismantling may warp, damage, or destroy the film mounting apparatus, so it cannot be used further.
In addition, after manual removal, it is incumbent upon the person removing the film segment to accurately position the removed film segment in a proper orientation for later handling of the film segment. Such manual operations are fraught with difficulties; in particular, manual operations may have error rates which are reduced, for example, by increasing handling time per film segment to ensure accuracy. Such error reduction techniques therefore result in slow handling rates.
Accordingly, a need exists for a film slide adapted for easy dismounting of the film segment therein without damage to the film slide. In addition, a need exists for a film slide dismounting system and method for high speed and highly accurate removal and handling of film segments.
It is recognized herein that a film slide may be constructed which permits relatively easy dismounting of the film segment therefrom without damage to the film slide. In addition, an automated film slide dismounting system and method is provided which may be operated at relatively high speed and with highly accurate removal and handling of film segments in high volume film handling applications.
A slide mount is disclosed having a first portion and a second portion adjacent to the first portion. The first portion includes an interior region, an edge, and a slot extending from the interior region to the edge. At least one of the first and second portions form a cavity between the first and second portions extending to at least the edge, and the cavity is dimensioned for positioning a film segment therein so as to permit relatively easy extraction of the film segment therefrom.
The slide mount is used in a film extraction system which includes a piston for contacting a latch mechanism to disengage it from the film segment, and an extractor arm for entering the slot to engage a perforation in the film segment, and for slidably engaging the slot so as to move the film segment through the cavity in the direction of the edge of the slide mount so it exits the cavity. The film extraction system operates with the slide mount according to a method including the steps of: (a) extending a piston into a locking aperture in the slide mount, (b) disengaging a latch end from a first perforation in the film segment, (c) extending an extractor arm into an extraction slot in the slide mount, (d) engaging a second perforation in the film segment with the extractor arm, and (e) moving the extractor arm through the extraction slot to move the film segment out of the slide mount.